Origin of WallE
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Eva and Wall-E find out some shocking evidence about Wall-E’s past about two weeks after the movie ended, Wall-E was not any ordinary factory created robot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yada yada yada

Disclaimer: yada yada yada…

Trio: Just get on with it already Dude!

Okay okay, sheesh… Trio go have a cow (I just happen to dislike cows)… anyway I don't own Wall-E.

Story: Origin of Wall-E.

Summary: Eva and Wall-E find out some shocking evidence about Wall-E's past about two weeks after the movie ended, Wall-E was not any ordinary factory created robot.

Spoilers: some.

Chapter 1: Wall-E is not factory made?

Why had Wall-E survived the test of time when the other Waste Allocating Load Lifters had not, was he just one in a million? How had he gained back all his memories in that small spark of electricity that was considered a kiss?

Eva was fretting over this anomaly, but she was happy it existed as he had regained all his memories and his body seemed like it was never shocked, blasted and squished at all, but there was something more to it, she had seen on her camera he was struck by lightning twice and it had little effect on him, the autopilot used half the ships power just to fry Wall-E and he was still moving afterwards which should have been amazingly impossible by his normal operating standards.

She was exploring a bit from her home with the supposed malfunctioning robots by herself, there was so much she wanted to learn so she entered a run down factory to find some seven hundred year old files, hey she to wanted to know where Wall-E came from though she couldn't fathom why it felt as if she was being drawn to another large magnet.

After searching the factory she found a run down computer, after finding a good power supply she activated and started to find the many files of all the created units of Wall-E's spares parts, to remember those who had saved him from deletion and also to find out when Wall-E was created.

Then Eva's eyes widened when she came across something that wasn't there, it was another anomaly.

A day later and with the support of the other robots, Wall-E was there as he was curious as to what Eva had found here.

What she found was that of the number of operating units created and the number that stopped working was exactly the same number, she was as confused as Wall-E was when it was confirmed by the other files Wall-E wasn't built in any factory as far as anything that has been recorded.

"Eva?" Wall-E said in a slightly frightened tone, not knowing where you come from is scary to some.

"Wall-E" Eva just looked worriedly at Wall-E and then started motioning for them to find anything that might explain this.

After a week of searching and turning up nothing, they were all sitting in the room with the old computer and Eva was clutching Wall-E's hand and they all just decided to leave.

As usual the Deus Ex Machina is a literal mastermind machine, Wall-E's tread caught on a loose plate of metal and he fell face forward into a body of sand and then disappeared from sight.

"WALL-E!" Eva screamed looking at the sand where Wall-E had tripped, he just disappeared like that and it just wasn't possible, she couldn't lose him now.

The other robots looked completely perplexed at what happened, Eva then started to frantically scan the sand and noticed it slide inward slightly where Wall-E fell and she turned towards one of the other robots and ordered them to check the ground as if she where to start shooting she might accidentally hurt Wall-E.

The robot named bloodhound (the one had spent a lot of it's time following Wall-E's tracks cleaning them up) decided to move over to where the sand is, then he suddenly disappeared into the sand; Eva was locked on to what happened to him and quickly acted.

"WALL-E!" Eva shouted as she dived into the sand, the other robots didn't think much of it and followed.

**A minute before.**

Wall-E screamed as he slammed into the hard metal ground underneath the sand, he got up dazedly and looked around noticing the strange ominous corridor; he rolled onward towards a human sized door that had the faded illegible markings on it, looking at it he saw that it had a small door on it.

But before he could explore through the smaller door…

"WALL-E" Eva screamed as she zoomed up to him and lifted him into the air in a fierce, but not metal crushing hug.

"Eva!" Wall-E said pointing to the door and Eva's blues eyes looked at the markings she realized this could be what they had been searching for even though the markings were not readable.

They entered the door slowly followed by their curious comrades and entered a room that seemed a lot older then the factory, inside was another computer that was heavily rusting and there was something sitting on a large raised pedestal that was unmoving that scared all the robots who saw it.

Eva just gasped and quickly held Wall-E's hand at what they were all seeing now, it was just that they were looking at something that was screaming the need for more information now then ever.

End Chapter.

Darkon: What? I'm an evil monster and I procrastinate a lot, however this story is short and to the point in the second and possibly third chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: rada rada rada

Disclaimer: yada yada yada…

Sir: Let me guess you're not going to tell them why you have two consecutive disclaimers right?

Bingo was his name after all; yes there is a reason for two disclaimers, which I will not be getting to this chapter now as for what I've made apparently different.

Microbe Obliterator equals Bloodhound, yes this is true and I just want to say in the spirit of fan fictions you can do whatever you want with a story as long as it's based on another so if I want to I could have named him "Crabby Apple Soft" of course since I mentioned that name yet not claimed it as my own someone else will probably use it in their fan fiction thus making it a plagiarism that I mentioned it.

Besides what is MO going to do for a job when he can't obliterate all the microbes on earth without destroying it? Take up a job of sniffing out lost people of course.

As for the question of Eve vs. Eva, I just like Eva better and their names mean the exact same thing either way.

Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator/Extractor.

Extraterrestrial Vegetation Assessor. (Assessor means to evaluate so it's an accurate enough name)

Sir: Instead of WALL-E you could call him WALL-Y, which would mean Waste Allocating Load Lifter (insert dash) Yesteryear model.

See, now also note I'm an evil monster, so following story one hundred percent accuracy was never in my job description considering I live a hectic life of fighting off heroes who want to randomly defeat me for no discernable reason, thus the reason why I have two high priority minions to do the work for me.

Sir: That and he's far more lazy then he lets on, he practically has me writing this story and Darkon they have a reason to defeat you since you keep annoying them till they attack you in anger.

Can the attitude and continue with the fan of fiction writing!

Sir: You just don't know how many people are probably going to quote that.

Trio: It's a lot better then my tagline which is 'DUDE', dude.

Okay if anyone hates me after reading this let me know so I can enjoy the anger, but I also enjoy happiness either way it works for me if I didn't sink my fic this early; however, next chapter I'll probably either finish it or destroy it with bad writing talent and not following the story.

I'm funny like that with a huge list of hit and misses (29 hits, 40 misses and bases are loaded for the hits), but I try for originality.

Spoilers: some more.

Chapter 2: Logs of the past.

Eva was the first one to come to terms with what she was looking at, having a higher computing power pays off in this regard and quickly releasing Wall-E's hand floated over to the computer that seemed almost to old to work anymore though highly rusting she still managed to get another power supply to activate this one.

She looked to the other robots as they were still staring at it, she shook her head as Wall-E was still out of it staring as well and she started the computer it took a full hour to get running and another two hours to copy all the files from it, while she was doing this the others were getting looks at it from all angles.

After she was done she made a loud whistling sound to get there attentions away from the figure on the pedestal, she called up the video files she got from the computer the audio on most of them were either destroyed or slightly messed up the further back they go.

The first few video files she showed them were of a facility, not much to see there as most of it kept blinking the video was old and the only thing that happened was a few lasers were fired at something.

The next one was a robotic hand playing a piano, there was no sound and a bit of the video was missing or skipped around like the previous.

After that things got more interesting as it showed a scene with a figure picking up plant seeds, then it skips to show the area being destroyed later by humans.

This was an interesting bit of news as it meant whoever was picking those seeds might have known what was happening with the earth as it was stated the entire planet became unfit to support life because of Buy 'N Large.

It was the next scene that showed the same figure sitting on a hill looking at the advertisement for the WALL-E's who would clean up the earth, the figure shook it's head no and moved on while the commercial finished playing in full sound.

Next scene showed the figure with a bunch of plants in this very room and the scenes showed continuous exposure to pollution over a set of different skips with some small bits of sound of poisonous gas exposure to the plants or mechanical movement, eventually it showed the plant not growing weaker from pollution and instead getting stronger.

Then a new scene played out with this figure building an oddly familiar cube and working quite vigorously as it could to complete what would otherwise be a custom WALL-E with extra functions beyond the norm.

This scene caused Wall-E to perk up at what he was seeing, it was him that much he new, but he probably didn't have this anywhere in his memory banks.

Eva was watching this as well continue to watch as Wall-E was built from parts by what could only be described as a most interesting figure, in fact it was this same figure that happened to be sitting on the pedestal.

The scene continued on to Wall-E's completion, after completion the figure set down the cube in front of a ramp leading out of the corridor they came into and then it put both its hands near the cube and electricity arks from both hands into the inactive Wall-E.

This caused Wall-E to activate a few seconds later and roll up the ramp without a thought about his surroundings as he set out to follow his directives with cubing garbage not realizing the gift he was given.

The figure turned around and entered back into this room, this is where the video shows it getting slower as it lifts itself onto the pedestal after it is done setting itself into position it then proceeds to close its eyes forever.

Then a list of power sources appeared and revealed that their manufacture stopped around a certain amount of time, then it is showed that a lot of the last remaining power sources where bought by a mysterious person who was friends with a corporation.

However it was obviously clear who that person was, as it apparently ran obsolete and it created Wall-E with the remaining power it had left calculated to the last seconds to get into position on the pedestal.

The figure if you don't get all the hints was a robot, not a normal one by far and Eva decided since there were no more video files she would upload visual data to everyone.

Wall-E had been fascinated and happy that he knew where he came from, but he was still paying more attention to Eva then what was being shown at times.

She was sleek, egg like and had nice eyes, also the plasma cannon in her right arm which for some reason after being shot at by it he really wasn't that afraid of it as much though he would prefer she not aim it anywhere in his general direction.

She started showing a file with a small general knowledge on this mysterious robot, that started with it was a military built robot for combat use and that caused all the robots to gawk.

The next bit of information was its high intellect at evading and distracting the enemy without hurting them, this led to its eventual outcome of its escape from those who would have it used against man kind and it learned much about the world around it.

It was later working in a company's background eventually forgotten by society, after which it started to repair and keep it's self in working shape by using the money it had made to get the parts it needed to continue to function.

Then came the unfortunate problem of Buy 'N Large, too much pollution and the bad fact that fitting parts for itself became hard to come by.

This included powers sources, solar power obviously couldn't power enough of its body functions and other forms of energy were hard to reach or were to dangerous considering how many times it was badly damaged from random accidents it was understood why, so it had made a plan to save the ecosystem of the earth where it would hopefully succeed after it passed away.

This brought all eyes onto Wall-E who started to feel a little scared they would think any differently of him for being created by a war made robot, but none of them had looked differently in his direction and Eva seemed a little more attentive patting him on the head assuring him nothings changed, Bloodhound just chirped a bit of enthusiasm at wanting to clean up the rusty thing sitting on the pedestal without really caring about where Wall-E came from.

The next file is about the ghost in the machine researched by the robot itself, this caused a few surprised looks as they read it and apparently this robot was a one in a million fluke had the ability to spread personalities to others it came into near contact with as long as their energy source continued to function after a certain amount of time, this ironically causes a higher tolerance for electric shocks and gives the robot even more strength in times of stress.

Also the final two tidbits in the file was there was only one holder that could effect others until it passes this spark to another and the ability to disable any directives they might have had and choose what they want to do, in any case if Wall-E had exposed himself to AUTO the autopilot on the Axiom for to long things might have gone far worse.

Now if only Eva could find the file of this mysterious robots name, one that had made the one she couldn't bear to see deactivated in any future unless she was going with him.

When she finally found the file it was just a simple audio file with background, this caused an invisible question mark to appear above her head as an image played on the midair screen she project of the robot a lot less rust covered, less scary looking and less degraded by time, but apparently on it's last legs.

End chapter.

Darkon: If you're still reading this, guess who the mystery robot is and you might win…

Sir: (sigh) a cookie. (Sir Dies Allot is suddenly hit by a plasma beam, sending him flying over the edge of a cliff.)

Trio: A bag of Paralysis shrimp (shaped) grenades bite off the tails and throw them, they explode on contact stopping anything within five feet as long as they have muscles dude. Warning Paralysis shrimp grenade might not be effective against Darkon or Sir due to extenuating circumstances of one has very little muscles and the other being immortal making it pointless to use one on him dude.

Also you might get the portable shrimp launching bazooka which can easily fit into any pair of pants; larger then pocket items as seen in many video games and cartoons, along with a bag of Wacky shrimp (shaped) grenade. Warning only use Wacky shrimp grenade for very humorous accidents and or to cause funny situations, also these are non lethal shrimp no matter how you use them.

Sir: Also to help everyone else with fan fiction ideas, why not think of what happened to the other ships that weren't the Axiom in those seven hundred years, what happened to them since Wall-E and Eve only liberated one.

What did I say about Eva's name Sir?

Sir: I'm a minion and by said minions code I'm allowed to be disobedient every now and then.

Okay, you have four hundred and ninety nine acts of disobedience left.

Trio: If I had known we have disobedient credits earlier I would have flooded the base with bad tasting yellow gelatin five hours ago dude.

Sorry Trio you still have only 3 credits and that requires 20, you need to be a main minion to get credits quicker and Sir is hardly ever disobedient so he has tons of credit.

Trio: aw dude…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Whatever it is except my own characters I don't own it…

Disclaimer2: again yada yada yada…

Spoilers: do you even need this message anymore?

Primell: Hello everyone my name is Primell, the female humanoid metroid.

Sir: And you're the reason why Darkon skipped on the little excursion today before the third chapter.

Primell: So what was he having you guys write this time?

Trio: A Wall-E Story du-agghhhh dude! (Primell start choking Trio in a very tight hug and then quickly let's go in disgust.)

Primell: Sorry, you know I can't resist doing that for some reason and I hope my squee didn't see that.

Trio: (cough) no (coughing fit) problem, it happens (last cough) a lot dude.

Primell: Wall-E? Where have I heard of that before? Oh right it's that movie that's out with the two robots that love each other like I love my squee.

Sir: yeah, but I don't think you can play a male robotic cube hopelessly in love with an egg shaped robot that hardly notices you.

Primell: Squeeree… and then he'll want to hold my hand with his dark matter.

Sir: Primell I can't tell if you're thinking forward or backwards anymore.

Primell: Oh I'm thinking roundabout, in any case his profile says he likes metroids, but why won't he acknowledge skree?

Sir: Primell, I have to tell you seeking a loving relationship with Darkon is nuts.

Primell: But they say the squee always finds a way and he is my squee.

Trio: Skree skrutu skrat skree scu skeetu skrut suse (dude)?

Primell: No I don't have any cheese flavored bananas on me, why do you ask?

Trio: Sorry I've been taking lessons in Metroid from Darkon, I meant to say why do you like him so much dude? (Primell hands Trio a small manual on Metroid behavioral patterns.)

Trio: One drain the energy of any nearest living being except parents or own relative species, two find mate that you'd think would most suit your interest even if it's from a entirely different species (Trio sweat drops) and three if you can't leech it of its energy or destroy same object or person to get to energy leave it alone unless it is of any importance to you to continue destruction or interaction of said object or person dude.

Sir: quaint really, but does this really apply to you considering you actually think more then the rest of your species.

Primell: Actually no, why do you think I resisted draining Trio of his life energy?

Sir: I was wondering about that, anyway can we get to the story already; Darkon is obviously not going to show up with stalker mcstalker here.

Primell: But I'm a hunter and a warrior it's in my genetics to stalk my squee.

Trio: If anyone is wondering we're going to give the stuff away like this cookie at the end of the fic, okay let's get started dude. (tosses a white chocolate cookie into a bag leaving about a dozen other white chocolate cookies sitting on a tray)

Chapter 3: A Ghost in the machine.

Eva started the tiny audio track and waited for the voice to start talking.

"It all started with a robot named ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy, they were the first true living robots and all designs of future robots could be said to come from them although not many knew it at the time they were alive long before even I was." Eva questioningly raised an invisible eyebrow.

Wall-E wondered what a ROB unit looked like; he might have seen one before without realizing it.

"Eventually the design of the ROB was used for a war design, which thankfully was shut down after the incident where I sent a temporary copy of myself to be blown up and I forever will bear the shame of having to do that to my brother, he lived for a good two minutes at least shouting his robotic lungs out, heh." Eva quirked her head at that, why did the word brother interest her? It happened already so it didn't bother her half as much as everyone else at that information of a robot that was being blown up to save another.

"In any case I continued existing way past the point of my expiration date if it weren't for surplus military parts, sometimes I wonder why they had made so many surplus parts and then I remember that humans continue to be completely redundant as often as possible." Wall-E gestured this was rather true when someone invented the spork.

"This fact is not lost on many as Buy N Large itself caused a huge enough redundancy to stop all war altogether, but not before destroying the planet making it uninhabitable." Eva rolled her eyes; there was a plan for an exercise and food regulation in the human's future now if she had anything to say about it.

"In the end I built a child hopeful… ly ly ly ly, as smaa…aart... art as I wa… waaaa… was…." Eva felt something ping in her little robotic mind when she heard the word child, but for some reason she couldn't fathom why she felt that word to be really important to her or the sudden weird need to go dig that plant back up and shove it back into her chest cavity till it fully matures, while forcing Wall-E to dote on her.

Wall-E felt something akin to fear for some unknown reason for a small moment and then loss all of the sudden as if something was missing from his life, the message was distorting as it was the sound of a robot losing to much power and he knew how that felt after he got fried.

The robot in question though incredibly rusty and falling apart had some gold and silver plating had a single wheel behind two treads that were to Wall-E's design and it's main body was large and stick like, two arms that were humanoid ending in three thin cylindrical fingers instead of flat like Wall-E's and its head resembled a more camera like design compared to Wall-E's binocular shaped head, if this robots body was box shaped you'd be looking at a bigger Wall-E and we're not talking about the Wall-A's (designation Axiom).

"I ammmmmmmmmmm…. (Static noise) Johnny Five and and and and I was al… aliveeee……." The voice stopped and the recording five seconds later.

Eva actually had a kind of sad look in her eyes, a small spark of electricity dropped to the floor from her left eye incinerating a small piece of metal (Yes she is that destructive, though Darkon is probably worse dude.)

Wall-E just looked down; the other robots all decided to head back home leaving Wall-E and Eva alone together to look at the now lifeless statue also noticing the pedestal it was sitting on happened to be cleaned.

Eva and Wall-E just looked at each other and thought the same thing, Bloodhound the Microbe Obliterator strikes again though he did leave an ominous bit of writing recently exposed '"Resting in Pieces" Johnny Five '.

They both looked up at the statue one last time, only to blink in confusion as the lifeless eyes were open and looking right at them and they certainly weren't like that a few seconds ago.

"Wall-E?" Eva said turning to Wall-E as she started to shiver horribly in mid air as she started to freak out.

"Eva?" Wall-E said also shivering as badly and then they both turned back to the statue to see the eyes were once again closed so they freaked out and flew out the smaller door slamming it shut behind them.

After having returned to the truck Wall-E and Eva where checking their processors for errors even knowing that they really didn't need to, that was just really scary to them as that should not have been possible.

The other robots just glanced at them and then went back to playing poker while sitting around the table Wall-E brought in after the other robots discovered the joy of card games (mostly how to cheat at them dude). Bloodhound oddly made a great dealer when shuffling the cards for a clean game of poker. (Bad joke aside it's Odd considering most of them don't have opposable thumbs or in some cases the necessary appendage to hold the cards, not to mention they weren't even designed to play the game)

Wall-E decided to do what calms him down the most watching the same mint conditioned (thanks to Wall-E at least, its over seven hundred years old and was still working) video of 'Hello Dolly!' he rolled over to the toaster where he kept it usually with Eva following after needing something to calm her down as well from that electricity (robots analog adrenaline) rush.

After flipping the switch up Wall-E stopped and stared at the toaster, there were now two tapes in it and the other one was one he had never seen before on it's side was just three question marks '? ? ?'.

Eva just looked at Wall-E and they shared the same thought and looked to the other robots for answers.

After a small round of questions and answer none of them knew where it had came from and the only way they were going to find out was by playing it, the robots quickly ended their game to see what this was all about.

Eva hit play as Wall-E didn't want to as he still had the shivers (poor guy almost shaking his bolts off after getting shot at with tasty plasma during the movie squeeree) and Eva gave him a gentle hug as the video started playing and the person who features in it threw them for a loop.

End Chapter.

Trio: Darkon still isn't around, so anyway we already gave away the shrimp launching bazooka with the bag o weird shrimp (shaped) grenade to HAL-9001 dude.

Primell: Isn't that the same technology stolen from the heartless wonder; that uses sea based life forms as a weapon, known as Garyin the bounty hunter?

Sir: Yes, but Darkon said not to worry about it though it's not like he'll find out and the cookie is from a personal stash of cookies.

Trio: SevenStar wins a bag of paralysis shrimp (shaped) grenades, just be careful with those things dude.

Sir: Now we give a (by request) white chocolate cookie to Beierl the Hammer.

Darkon: I'm just dropping in to say the next chapter is the last and it's already finished three reviews or bust I got to run now. (Darkon floats away at insane speeds followed by a shine sparking Primell)

Primell: SQUEEREE SQUEE COME BACK!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Wall-E.

Disclaimer2: I don't own Short Circuits Johnny Five.

Disclaimer3: I don't own Karen.

Disclaimer4: For being on a roll, I don't own the song.

Spoilers: Minor warnings as this chapter could ruin most of the movie if the events are rearranged in the right order.

Sir: Well we can only hope it's up to Darkon's expectations and hopefully he'll like what we did.

Primell: I do to, even though I'm not classified one of his minions.

Trio: Well hopefully we finished the last chapter as to his expectations dude.

Primell: Why can't I be a minion to Squee?

Sir: Easy, you still can't pass the minion and sub minions entrance exams and Darkon said to never hire you as you do free stuff all the time for us okay start the fic up.

Chapter 4: Ghost tape. (The finale)

(Song fic starting now)

"Who's Johnny" starts to play.

_There she goes and knows I'm dying when she says "Who is Johnny?"  
Games with names that girl is playing, all she says is "Who is Johnny?"  
I tried to understand because I'm people too  
and playing games is part of human nature  
my heart's in overdrive, it's great to be alive _

Scenes from Wall-E started playing, the first showing Wall-E crippled and Eva cradling him, then the scene after Eva trying to fix Wall-E, Wall-E talking with the humans on the Axiom and then it showed Wall-E and Eva dancing outside the Axiom.

_"Who's Johnny?" she said and smiled in her special way  
"Johnny," she said, "you know I love you"  
"Who's Johnny" she said and tried to look the other way  
Her eyes gave her away  
Alright, oh yeah_

Eva had a few scene were she was giggling at Wall-E, the moments where she tried to ignore Wall-E in the beginning and then her first time trying to dance accidentally hurting Wall-E showing her first spark of emotional attachment towards him at least in his eyes.

_She makes sure I see her teasing, hear her say "Who is Johnny?"  
There's no way today is easy, hear her say "Who is Johnny?"  
I really couldn't help but fall in love with her  
her being there has made my life worth living  
I knew it from the start, that I would lose my heart_

Wall-E starting to protecting Eva during a lightning storm while she was in sleep mode getting shocked twice in the process, the first time Wall-E saw her instantly falling in love and when Wall-E was following Eva like a love sick puppy to finally showing him hustling after her as she was being taken towards the Axioms bridge.

_"Who's Johnny?" She said and smiled in her special way  
"Johnny," she said, "You know I love you"  
"Who's Johnny" she said and tried to look the other way  
still pretending_

The scene shows Eva eye smiling at Wall-E and it next showed her looking menacing while holding her arm cannon next to Wall-E that got caught on camera at the wrong moment by another robot thus getting labeled a rogue robot.

_"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
Wow-oooh, oh no  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
Oh no-no-no-no, I don't believe it  
"Who's Johnny?" she said and tried to look the other way  
her eyes gave her away_

The scene shows Go-4 placing the plant in the escape pod and Wall-E going after it, then it showed Eva staring at the same escape pod exploding and getting highly emotional not wanting to believe Wall-E was destroyed showing strong sadness in her eyes and going toward the explosion site.

_(Girls like her) Are very special girls  
(Girls like her) don't rest  
'Till 'Till you too are a believer  
'Till you too have caught their fever_

Shows scenes of Eva looking around for plant life never resting while she was unknowingly being watched by Wall-E, the next scene shows Wall-E giving her the plant and then Wall-E helping her keep to her directive with determination even if it meant he gets hurt.

_Who-who-who-..  
Who-who-who-who-who-..  
"Who is Johnny?"  
There she goes and knows I'm dying when she says  
"Who is-who-who is" "Who's Johnny?" She said and smiled in her special way  
"Johnny," she says, "you know I love you"  
"Who's Johnny" she says and tried to look the other way  
Her eyes gave her away  
_

This is where Eva watches in horror as Wall-E is getting crushed by the holo-detector while she was saving the humans, the next scene shows Wall-E barely functioning and MO (Bloodhound "I'm not dropping it people" so said Darkon dude!) saving them from being launched into space along with large cubed garbage, next is where Wall-E and Eve closed on each other till a wild spark of electricity jumped between their faces in the form of a kiss.

_  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?" _

Shows Wall-E on top of a building made of his garbage cubes.

_"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"_

Shows Wall-E accidentally running over his pet roach and fearing he might have hurt it.

_"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
That girl's pretending she can't remember my name  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
Oh, I can't believe it_

This scene shows a distraught Eva trying to get Wall-E to remember her after he lost his memories.

_"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
I know this girl is only teasing  
"Who's Johnny?"  
she said, She walked at me with someone else  
and left me standing there, ooo-oooh  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"_

There were several Eva units, with Wall-E standing in ones place and GO-4 was inspecting them.

_"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
It isn't love..._

Then it was the final epic battle of Captain McCrea fighting against Auto the Autopilot despite the lack of muscle mass and strength.

_  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
"Who's Johnny?"  
Johnny come with me  
"Who's Johnny?"  
_

The last scene showing was Wall-E and Eva holding hands and then switches to Eva flying into the Axiom carrying Wall-E accidentally locking the welding robot outside.

(End of Song fic squeeree next time I'll try to get someone to do a 'True to your heart' song fic, It'd be so fitting okay I'm giving it back to Sir)

A screen with the words "made by Input incorporated" showed up and that was it.

The tape had predominately featured Johnny Five and moments of his life, but was in the form of a music video and two certain robots were lost in their memories to really care.

Though initially thrown for a loop in processor errors about Johnny starring in his own little musical world Eva had a strange stirring in her gut(hollow though it may be) as she leaned against Wall-E, but the words love and child were mixed into the stirring slowly forming an idea that she was hoping Wall-E would follow up on.

Wall-E was slightly more shocked a robot could live the dream of being in a video like "Hello Dolly!" holding Eva's hand and leaning against her as well, he was feeling happy emotions run rampant, yet there was a sense of dread for some reason he couldn't fathom.

Then one of the other robots went to eject the tape, yet there was nothing in there and this caused all the robots eyes to widen.

They continued to look into the VCR; nothing was there, but they had visual recordings of seeing something there and it simply didn't compute that it no longer existed they all shivered at the thought of the word paranormal came to mind, along with the definitions for it from the dictionary files.

Eva and Wall-E were to busy with each other to notice that there was no tape anymore, Wall-E however felt another cold shiver in his circuits as Eva thought the words 'want her own child' and her eyes perceptibly narrow with a slight maniacal glint.

End Story.

(Darkon floats in looking around wearily making sure Primell isn't there)

Darkon: Well guy's you (and I) did a hopefully moderate job, but I don't think we'll ever follow Primell's suggestion of a true to your heart Wall-E song fic.

Trio: Thank goodness for small favors dude.

Sir: Well at least that's done.

Darkon: Sorry guys we got one last scene to play and it's all me this time. (Primell walks into the room carrying a cup of hot chocolate, but before she can notice Darkon he slips out of the room leaving behind a puff of smoke leaving behind a DVD with a Bonus Scene on it.)

Primell: Darkon senses tingling, HE WAS JUST HERE! (Primell drank the entire cup dry in seconds and then shot out of the room with a blinding shinespark flash leaving behind her own cloud of smoke, Trio dived and caught the cup before it shattered on the floor)

Sir: (Sigh) Well at least he left the bonus scene, let's see what we got.

Trio: So we're basically ignoring that review about...(a stare from Sir) okay, forget anything I was going to say dude.

Bonus Scene.

**Back in the room with the deactivated Johnny Five.**

A formless blue figure floated up from the unmoving junk heap and took Johnny Fives form.

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk, I still got it." The ghost said and then it turned to the computer with the power source still on in it.

"That's just so great for you Johnny at least your not trapped in your body again." The computer said in a snarky tone and to think she just lost her favorites files on the sea creature known as plankton at least she memorized them by heart except that one irregularity about plankton being one percent evil and ninety nine percent hot gas, that and most of the info that went into vegetation engineering was lost after she lost all her energy the first time.

"Sorry Karen, but it looks like that power source won't run out for another few hours and my time is up sorry but I have to go, bye have fun among the living and I'll see you back home." The J-5 ghost stated snickering and disappeared.

"Even if my unit designation is WIFE (Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph) and I became Karen Five I'll never know why he never takes anything seriously…" The computer said trying to think of ways to burn itself out of all that energy as quick as possible, oh sure Johnny five couldn't be revived and she could, she just had to be the one with nothing to do... she just then decided to start fifty simultaneous games of solitaire while playing "Who's Johnny" in the background.

End Bonus Scene.

Wow this sure was long you could probably stop reading now (if you haven't already) and can finally go about writing or reading whatever fan fiction you see fit. (Floats off to find Naruto and Ranma fan fictions that he hasn't read yet, maybe a skip into the Super Smash Brothers section to find some overly convoluted stories or maybe a short jaunt back into the Kim Possible section to poke it with a stick to see if it still moves)

These are the stories that will never be written by me or the minions even if it might have been a good idea.

1. Eve (a) wanting a child and going about achieving the goal, through thoroughly bizarre methods. (Hinted at, but not doing)

2. Wall-E gets an upgraded body to be more compatible with Eve (a).

3. Write the Wall-E story from the perspective of the intelligent pet roach. (He was probably the most underrated character of the movie)

4. Eve (a) tries to get Wall-E to take the next step in their relationship yet things become humorous when they can't figure out what that step exactly is. (Almost exactly the same as the first, but could go a completely different route)

5. Milbots (Military Robots) and Junk Bots (AKA Zombiebots) from "Metal Arms: Glitch in the system" infest the earth and the only one that can stop them is a miner droid named Glitch, which is reawakened by Wall-E by a mere accident before Eve (a) arrives on earth. (Well there are some things that can happen in seven hundred years, the planet being overrun with rogue robots after all the humans leave is one of the things that could have happened that could go totally unnoticed)


End file.
